Plushtrap
Were you looking for one of Plushtrap's (possible) counterparts: Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, or Springtrap? Plushtrap= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 who is the one and only antagonist in the fourth installment to appear in the mini-game, Fun with Plushtrap, and no-where else. Appearance Plushtrap is a smaller and plush version of Springtrap. He is almost exactly the same in design as his animatronic counterpart but is the less damaged version of the two. Plushtrap has a few brownish spots on his belly, and on his ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from all of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and five toes, making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. His body seems to be in a more of like-new condition except for a few darker brown spots on the belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. Locations Plushtrap is the only character in the fourth game to appear in the Hallway, which can only be seen in the minigame; "Fun with Plushtrap". Behavior Plushtrap has a very different AI mechanic than any others in the game. He is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played.In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room. If the player succeeds the minigame and shines the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the game and Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and not receive the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Audio The sound Plushtrap emits when attacking the player (Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes this sound, though only on the Extra menu). Warning: Loud! Trivia *Plushtrap seems to have much less of a role than most characters in the game. **In fact, he does not seem to have any role whatsoever in the story, and presumably only exists as a character for his minigame. ***As a result, it is unknown exactly what he is or why he attacks the player, nor is it explained where his minigame actually takes place. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has four fingers, while Springtrap has five. *Plushtrap's death scream appears to be a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). *Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's mini counterparts. *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. *Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare. *Interestingly, Plushtrap seems to have a different design on his teaser. *Apparently, the scream Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's Cupcake make is a 1.5 sped up version of the normal scream. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Sitting_Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap on the chair. Plush trap standing.jpg|Plushtrap standing. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap quickly getting up on the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking1.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the far right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking2.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close left door, hard to spot (click to animate). PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X (click to animate). Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. Miscellaneous Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap in the Extra Menu. FunWithPlushtrap.png|The text displayed upon starting the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Others thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap, along with Springtrap, and all of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened Teaser7.jpg|A brightened version of Scott's seventh teaser. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males